


Becoming One

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bionic Knight [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Bionic Woman (1976)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Bionic Woman crossover - It's been 3 months since the tornado and our heroines are back in action, better, stronger and faster than before...
Relationships: Jamie Summers/Bonnie Barstow
Series: Bionic Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863307





	Becoming One

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story follows 'She Mends Me' but the story lines do not really intermingle; this is a stand alone story for the most part. However, reading 'She Mends Me' will give some background which could be of interest... This sort-of-sequel, is in response to all of the lovely feedback I received, thank you...  
 **FANDOMS/PAIRING:** Bionic Woman/Knight Rider Jaime Sommers/Bonnie Barstow  
  


**Becoming One**   
**By The Raven**

Bonnie Barstow was bored, a rare state of mind for the beautiful brunette, whose genius and ingenuity, kept the pride and joy of Knight Enterprises going strong...

However, Kitt and Michael were on a long and quiet undercover mission and Bonnie was unlikely to see either of them, baring any major disasters, for a few days to a week at least.

Having already organised and reorganized the semitrailer that functioned as garage and office for the turbo charged car and its main care giver, Bonnie Barstow was, well, bored...

As she waited for her fresh pot of coffee to finish making itself, Bonnie allowed her mind to travel back three months in time, to The Tornado. Which, though it had wrecked the semitrailer completely, had brought a new dimension to Bonnie's life in the form of her rescuer-cum-lover, Jaime Sommers.

Shifting slightly as erotic memory alternated with tender reminiscing, Bonnie wondered what had happened to the woman, who was both machine and human, but perfection at any rate...

* * *

Jaime Sommers stretched out her legs with a contented sigh, finally, the last of the modifications that had been done to all of her bionic systems had been tested, retested and adjusted and readjusted, until things were as perfect as they would be, for now.

Now it was time for some R&R, she had 5 days off, had been told to take it easy and catch up on life a little, before she was to be assigned to full active duty, at which point her free time would be limited, unpredictable and given with little or no notice.

Determined to make the most of it, Jaime made her way home, having decided to pack a bag and go driving for a while, an activity that she enjoyed and that relaxed her.

An hour later, Jaime was on an interstate, with her destination unknown...

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing caused Bonnie to open her eyes and roll over in the cot she was sleeping in. It was the regular phone, which meant that unless Michael had been separated from Kitt or Devon was not in his office, it was unlikely to be either of them.

However, duty was duty, so Bonnie rolled out of the cot and shuffled over to her desk, snatching up the phone efficiently and answering in a voice that was far more awake than she was.

"This is Doctor Barstow..." Bonnie had long ago learned to use her title, as it often had en excellent effect on her caller and because it was somewhat anonymous, she could be a Doctor of just about anything...

"Bonnie? Uh... This is Jaime... Jaime Sommers..." The voice on the phone, though crackling with the poor quality of the connection, was unmistakable and for several long moments, Bonnie felt herself freeze like a deer caught in headlights.

Though she had hoped, even prayed, that that Jaime would someday contact her, enough time had gone by and enough had happened, that Bonnie had relegated that hope to the very back of her mind.

"Jaime? Oh my God, it is so good to hear from you..." Bonnie eventually managed to say after shaking herself free of her stupor.

"I would have called you sooner, but until today, I have had no time off or privacy since the tornado..." The reply from the blonde woman was punctuated by the sounds of traffic in the background.

"Where are you Jaime?" Bonnie asked after another long moment passed, where the brunette digested the information that Jaime had given her.

As she listened to the blonde woman's reply, it occurred to Bonnie that it would only take a slight diversion from course and a perfectly excusable one at that, to cross paths with Jaime...

The semitrailer only had to stay in the same State that Michael and Kitt were in, other than that it tended to wind around many roads, in an effort to not seem suspicious to any local authorities.

"I am only one State over, Jaime. Can you get to the border area and call me from wherever you cross? I can come and meet you..." Bonnie heard herself say before she could stop herself.

* * *

Jaime mentally shrugged as she listened to Bonnie and quickly agreed to call her as soon as she had crossed state lines and then said her goodbyes...

With her blood coursing with excitement, Jaime decided to prepare for the unexpected and stopped at a large gas station to fill her tank and check her fluids, before she bought a supply of non perishable foods, some fruit and topped up her in-car soda and water stock.

Maybe she and Bonnie would go camping...

In any regard, the cyborg had learned quickly and early on, after her reincarnation, that it was better to be prepared, especially with her unique body.

Quickly pulling away from the gas station, Jaime was soon speeding towards the border, having mentally calculated that it would take her about three hours to reach it and as it was still early in the day, she and Bonnie would probably see eachother before afternoon became evening.

The very idea, caused Jaime to forget herself momentarily and grip her steering wheel just a little too hard, her bionic hand leaving an indelible mark on it, that would serve as an erotic and exotic reminder for years to come.

* * *

By the time Jaime called again, Bonnie had made the necessary course adjustments, changed the linens on the cot, cleared up any sensitive documents and instruments from her work area, powered down the various computers and terminals, put her phones and communications devices on standby and all in all, had prepared for just about any eventuality.

If she got a call from Michael or Devon, it would simply be a matter of flipping a few switches...

"Jaime, I am about half an hour from your location, you will see a large black semitrailer drive by and I want you to follow it in your car, close... OK?" Bonnie said into the receiver, her mind already focused on seeing the blonde woman again and her professional self easily justifying her actions...

Jaime was even more Top-Secret that Kitt was, so there was no danger to the security of Knight Enterprises and anyway, they were all in a lull and as long as the semitrailer was ready to roll at all times, Bonnie felt justified in what she was going to do next.

"So, when you see the ramp expend from the back of the semitrailer, I want you to drive up it and into it, that won't be a problem will it?" Bonnie asked gently, knowing that it was possible that the blonde woman's car would simply be unable to do anything of the sort. As for Jaime's driving skills, Bonnie was sure they were more than adequate.

After hanging up the phone, Bonnie quickly went to shower and change her clothes, before making a last scan of the semitrailer and triple checking all systems and the navigation system.

She did not want any surprises for the foreseeable future, she only wanted to spend uninterrupted time with Jaime Sommers...

* * *

As Jaime drove with precision allowed only by her cyborg enhancements, she eyed the impassive back of the semitrailer in front of her. It should not be any trouble for her to drive up the ramp, her bionic arm and her inhuman reflexes would insure that no mishap would happen and her car was more than capable...

After a few miles of following the semitrailer, the back suddenly opened up and a ramp slid down gracefully and as soon as the green light was flashed, Jaime gunned her engine and let her instincts take over.

Half a minute later, her car was swallowed up by the back of the semi and just as smoothly as the ramp had deployed, it retracted, quickly closing Jaime and her car into the remarkable big space she had driven into.

Quickly switching off her motor and shifting to first gear, Jaime yanked on her emergency break and a moment later, alighted from her car.

'So, this was what the semitrailer looked like when it was not mangled by a tornado...' Jaime thought as she activated her hearing, easily picking out the sound of someone moving towards her and correctly identifying the step as belonging to Bonnie, even over the muted roar of the powerful engine and the sound of heavy tires on hot blacktop...

A moment later, Bonnie Barstow appeared, looking every bit as beautiful and delicious as she had looked the last time Jaime had seen her and in the three months of vivid fantasy that Jaime had enjoyed since.

* * *

The moment Bonnie saw Jaime, standing by her car, real and alive and within touching distance, she was unable to contain herself any longer.

With a few quick steps, she launched herself into Jaime's startled but willing embrace and for long, long moments, the two women embraced, the months of separation melting away in an instant as familiar scents and sensations engulfed them.

"Wow, you're really here..." Bonnie murmured into coveted golden hair and felt the vitality of the woman tightly ensconced in her arms.

"I came the first moment I could, God, I have missed you Bonnie." Came the immediate reply from Jaime.

Stepping back slightly, Bonnie looked at her friend, lover, soul mate, obsession...

"You look beautiful..." The words slipped out of Bonnie's mouth before she could stop them.

Jaime did indeed look well, standing in a slightly rumpled, white oxford and with the edges of scuffed leather boots peeking out from the cuffs of her worn blue jeans.

A flash of white teeth was Bonnie's reward, as the blonde woman smiled and stretched out her body instinctively.

Curious, despite herself, Bonnie could not help asking.

"Do the bionics become stiff when you sit for long?" Her voice was piqued with curiosity and from past experience, Bonnie knew that Jaime was not uncomfortable with talking about her cyborg nature, though she was understandably reserved about it.

"No, the only thing that effects them is either damage of some sort, or cold... I would assume extreme heat too, but well beyond what my human part could handle. I stretch, because I can..." Bonnie nodded her comprehension as Jaime finished speaking.

"Well, I have coffee brewing, are you hungry?" Taking Jaime's hand and leading the other woman into the depths of the semitrailer, Bonnie could feel her face almost hurting from the amount of smiling it was doing.

* * *

Abruptly halting Bonnie's progress towards the kitchenette area, Jaime decided that it was now or never... She had been waiting for 3 months to kiss Bonnie Barstow again and she was damned if she was going to wait another minute.

Seeming to read her intentions, Bonnie turned instantly at Jaime's interruption of their forward movement and a fraction of a moment later, the two women were kissing, their minds working simultaneously as all else was obliterated from their thoughts.

Unhampered by any damage this time, Jaime effortlessly lifted Bonnie and the beautiful brunette instinctively wrapped long and supple legs around Jaime's heavily reinforced hips, the reinforced bones of her pelvis easily accepting her weight.

As bionic reflexes and balance kept them upright in the gently moving semitrailer, the women's kiss deepened and for long, endless minutes, they reacquainted themselves with eachother.

Jaime felt her self control slip from her grasp, as Bonnie's hands sought to open her shirt, their movements frantic in an effort to gain access to Jaime's body.

The gorgeous brunette was oblivious to the fact that she was maneuvering in a way that would prevent any human from hanging onto her and that fact in of itself was the deciding factor in Jaime's mind.

Bonnie accepted her, bionics and all and not only that, Bonnie wanted her, with a desire that matched Jaime's own desire for the brunette herself.

* * *

Dizzied by the magnificent display of superhuman strength that Jaime possessed, Bonnie finished opening the blonde woman's shirt and almost roughly pushed aside the white lace bra that was revealed, curling her flexible body in order to latch her mouth around a succulent nipple.

Jaime easily held her weight, and the fine alabaster skin that was revealed was a feast for Bonnie's eyes and senses.

"Bed" Bonnie managed to gasp as Jaime's talented mouth worked it's way along the column of the brunette's neck and instantly, powerful legs carried her effortlessly to the cot that was on the other side of the semitrailer.

Oblivious to anything except for the woman who was carrying her, Bonnie pulled impatiently on Jaime's belt, feeling a savage satisfaction when she felt it slide through belt loops and then tossing it aside without second thought, not caring at the moment if it landed on something breakable.

A moment later, Bonnie felt herself laid down on the cot with a gentleness that caused her heart to clench, but then Jaime's hands were upon her, making short work of her clothes and they were not gentle.

The frenzy that her blonde lover displayed, caused Bonnie to arch instinctively into Jaime and in what felt like moments, she was naked.

Without pausing, Bonnie felt Jaime move her naked body effortlessly and brief seconds later, she felt the blonde woman's warm breath on her center before the delicious and oh-so-welcome feasting begun.

'By God, this woman can use her mouth...' Was Bonnie's last coherent thought as Jaime proceeded to consume her with an ardor that the brunette had not known to expect, but was still not surprised about.

When Jaime added first one and then two and finally a third finger to her activities, Bonnie felt her bones turn to liquid and in a few moments was screaming her pleasure, wanton and out of control...

EPILOGUE - three days later

Bonnie cracked an eyelid at the sound of the communicator, knowing that she could not ignore it, but desperately not wanting to move.

Oh, but Jaime felt so heavenly and Bonnie had come to relish the feel of the blonde woman's heavier weight, the cybernetics that caused it being of no consequence.

Bonnie loved Jaime Sommers as she was; not because of anything or in spite of anything...

'Waitaminute, loved?' Bonnie opened her eyes fully, her breathing stopping for several moments as she considered that last thought.

The communicator blared again, finally causing Bonnie to untangle herself from Jaime and slip into a thick and demure robe, that she had set aside specifically for this reason.

No sense in giving either Michael or Devon a show...

* * *

Jaime's awakening was much more subtle than Bonnie's had been, for her it was the absence of the brunette woman, not the sound of any alarm or buzzer, that had caused it.

Looking around and not seeing her lover, Jaime activated her bionic hearing and sought any telltale sounds that Bonnie might be making in the semitrailer instead.

"Ok, so you and Kitt will meet the semitrailer in 24 hours, don't be late and come to think of it, don't be early either, no sense in arousing any needless suspicions..." Bonnie's voice was calm and professional and as Jaime tuned out the conversation, she realised that she only had another day at best, before she would once more, be separated from the woman she loved until the next time they could meet...

'Loved?' Jaime only had to muse for a few moment's before accepting this revelation in stride.

She would make this work and she had a strong feeling that Bonnie was equally inclined...

As in summoned by her thoughts, the brunette appeared, looking delectable, delicious and without conscious thought, Jaime opened the blankets up that were still covering her.

"Come back to bed..." She purred, enjoying the reaction that the combination of her naked body and sleep roughened voice had on her lover.

Bonnie did not hesitate, or disappoint and a moment later, the only sounds in the semitrailer that were not related to the road or the mechanics of the vehicle, were of the two lovers, becoming one...

**The End** ****


End file.
